Broken Innocence
by BellaRose55
Summary: The several voices faded in Rachel's ears. She couldn't focus on anything other than the overwhelming fear and pain. She wanted to close her eyes and succumb to the darkness her body was craving, but she was too scared. Prequel to Turning Tables, all readers welcome!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Rachel entered the classroom with a wide smile plastered across her face. She greeted her teacher in a cheerful tone before sitting in the front with her friends. It was only the third day, but she was loving high school.

Rachel glanced at the door as a tall, handsome guy entered the classroom, his eyes scanning the piece of paper in his hand. He peeled his eyes from the writing, meeting Rachel's eyes. He paused for a moment, feeling his heart race in his chest. She was beautiful. She flashed him a shy smile and he felt himself freeze before he too smiled slightly. He turned towards the teacher's desk, ignoring the flutter in his heart. "Hi, I'm Finn Hudson, I was in your last period class, but my schedule changed so I'm in this period now."

"Yes. Welcome to third period." Mrs. Miller smiled, her hands resting on her five-month-pregnant stomach. "Have a seat anywhere you would like."

Finn nodded and his eyes fell to the desk behind Rachel. He made his way to the empty desk, feeling his heart race again as he approached her. "Is this seat taken?"

"Now it is." She grinned, pushing a stay hair behind her ear. "I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry."

"F-Finn…Finn Hudson." He stuttered nervously as he slid into the desk. He wasn't sure why this girl made him so nervous, but he did know that he wanted to get to know her.

Rachel stood over her friend, helping her grasp the concept of the equation. She had finished her sheet within ten minutes and was currently helping her friend with the problems she was struggling with.

"Thanks Rachel." The blonde said as she scribbled across the paper.

"Mrs. Miller, can you help me when you're done?" Finn asked his teacher, who was currently explaining a problem to another student.

"Of course."

"Which one are you struggling with?" Rachel asked, turning around to face him.

"Uh…number five." Finn spit out anxiously. For the past six weeks he was trying to work up the nerve to talk to her, but whenever he tried, he chickened out. Whenever she talked to him, his nerves overwhelmed him and he acted stupid. He wasn't a shy person. In fact, he was pretty outgoing, but for some reason Rachel Berry made him a stuttering, nervous mess.

"I'll help you." Rachel was suddenly standing above him, pointing at the work he scribbled beneath the problem. "You started out right. You just got stuck here."

Finn only nodded, words failing him yet again. He couldn't help but stare at her as she explained the problem to him. Her soft hair tickled his arms, sending tingles throughout his body. He was too distracted by her beauty to really pay attention to what she was saying.

"See, not so hard." Rachel said as she stood up straight.

"T-thanks." Finn grinned widely.

"Anytime." Rachel smiled before grabbing her sheet from her desk. "Ms. Miller, would you like me to write the answers on the board?"

"Yes thank you, Rachel."

Finn watched as she wrote across the board, his grin still stretched across his face. Her numbers were perfectly straight and bubbly. She helped him. That was his perfect chance to talk to her and all he did was sit there and smile. He had to get it together. He was going to make it his mission to actually get to know Rachel Berry.

 _Thanks for reading! I know it's very short, but it's just the prologue, just to kind of set up the story. This is a prequel for my story Turning Tables, but all readers are welcome. This is set freshman year of high school for the glee kids and will probably go as far as to where Turning Tables starts. The sequel for Turning Tables should be up by end of August/early September._

 _Review!_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rachel gawked at the pages sprawled before her on the table. She took a sip of her vanilla latte as a tall-not quite as tall as Finn- guy strolled in, his short hair dark and his eyes like chocolate orbs. His eyes met Rachel and he flashed a smile. She returned the smile, slightly blushing. He was cute. She had her eyes set on Finn, but then again she didn't think that was going to go anywhere ever. He stepped in the short line and Rachel returned to her notes.

"Big test?"

Rachel looked up to find the cute guy standing above her, nursing a cup of coffee. She couldn't help the small smile that found her lips. "Yes. On the Scientific Revolution."

"Ugh history is the worst." He scrunched his nose. "I'm Jason by the way."

"Rachel." She grinned, gathering her papers into one neat pile. "Would you like to sit?"

"Sure." He said as he took the seat across from her. "So what grade are you in?"

"First year of high school." She replied. "You?"

"I'm a junior." He said. "You look so much older than a freshman."

Rachel blushed, pushing her hair behind her ears. "Do you go to McKinley?"

"No, I go to Carmel."

"Oh. I hear they have a great performing arts club."

"You hear right." Jason nodded. "We're famous for our glee club. I'm actually in it."

"Really? You like to sing?" Rachel asked, her smile growing wider.

"I do." He grinned.

"I love to sing. Singing is my life. Ever since I was three I dreamed of being on Broadway."

"So your pretty, you seem smart, and you can sing? That doesn't seem very fair." He laughed, taking a sip of his coffee.

Rachel giggled, feeling her stomach flutter with nerves.

The two talked for hours, until the manager approached their table. "I'm sorry, but it's closing time."

Rachel looked around to find the coffee place clean and empty. She glanced at her phone to find that it was past ten o'clock. "Oh my. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it was this late."

"No worries." The woman said, wiping down the table.

Rachel and Jason both stood, pulling on their coats and exiting together. They stood by Jason's car, talking for another few minutes. The woman exited shortly after, getting into her car, and driving away.

"I should probably call my dads and get home. They're probably worried. I'm surprised they haven't called yet." Rachel said, shivering at the cold November air.

"Don't go yet. Let's go to my place or catch a movie." He said as he touched her arm.

"I'm sorry, I'd love to, but I have to get home. My dads are probably worrying. Maybe some other time." Rachel smiled.

The smiled dropped from Jason's face and a look a fury overcame his features. He grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her towards the car door. "No, c'mon. We're going out."

"Owe! J-Jason, you're hurting me!" Rachel cried as an uneasy feeling settled in her stomach. She attempted to pull her wrist away, but he only latched on tighter. Her eyes wandered the parking lot, but found nobody around. "J-Jason, let go of me."

"No!" He growled as he dragged her to the woods behind the coffee shop. She struggled against his grip, but he was too strong. He threw her to the ground and kicked her abdomen. She drew in a breath as tears welled in her eyes. "Take off your clothes."

Rachel's heart began to pound as she realized what was going to occur. She scrambled to her feet, but he grabbed her waist and slammed her against a nearby tree. She let out a yelp and he slapped her across the face. "P-please st-stop."

He just ignored her, pulling her coat off and tossing it on the ground. He tore her shirt off, revealing a black bra. His hand slipped beneath her skirt and she squirmed at the unwanted touch. She began to scream for help, hoping somebody was around to save her. But he only became angrier, and after ripping her skirt off, he punched her abdomen. She let out a yelp, wondering how this turned so bad. How could someone so sweet turn into such a horrible monster?

His hands began to roughly wander her body and she wriggled against the tree, desperately trying to get free. He was too strong. He began to leave a trail of unwanted, hostile kisses down her neck, biting her in the process. His hand found the clasp of her bra and he undid it, tossing that to the ground, along with her other clothing.

Rachel was too terrified to even react to the freezing temperature against her bare skin. All that was going on in her mind right now was that this horrible boy was invading her. He suddenly attacked her lips with his and when he pulled away, she could taste the blood dripping into her mouth. She worked up all her strength and kneed him in the groin. She darted towards the parking lot when he bent over in pain, but she tripped and fell to the ground on a rock. She whimpered as pain shot throughout her knee. However, that suddenly didn't matter after Jason grabbed her again. He grabbed a clump of her curls and dragged her further into the woods. He shoved her to the ground and kicked her again. It sounded like enraged thunder as his hand clobbered her face, leaving a bright red mark. He threw punches at her, stopping her from getting up. "You bitch! I'll teach you a lesson. I'm going to get what I want and you're going to enjoy it."

"N-no. P-please." Rachel begged as tears streamed down her bruising face.

He crawled on top of her and his hand slipped beneath the waistband of her underwear. She let out a horrified gasp and thrashed beneath him, despite the pain coursing throughout her entire body. His body was crushing her tiny one, leaving her no room to breathe. "Jason, stop. Don't do this to me."

"Oh please, you were asking for this." He growled. She shut her eyes as his hands assaulted her body. She attempted to distant herself from the horrible situation, but failed. She hated the feeling of his hands on her. He was so violent that every touch left a mark. His dirty fingernails dug into her skin. She would not stop fighting, but with every squirm, he reciprocated with a stronger force, only leaving her more pain. She could practically feel the bruises forming beneath her skin.

Jason grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head. She thrashed, but once again, he only hit her in return. He unzipped his jeans with one hand and she lashed beneath him. "No, no, no! Please! Don't do this! Get off! Get off me! Stop! No, no, no!"

In one swift thrust, everything was taken from her. She let out a horrifying shriek and she sobbed in pain. "Please stop! It hurts! Please, get off me!"

Her pleads and whimpers were ignored as he continued his brutal assault. He swallowed her scream with his mouth and his grip became harder on her aching wrists. She felt like her throat was on fire from screaming, but that was the least of her pain right now.

He finally pulled away, kicking her as he pulled his pants back up. "I had fun. I hope we can do this again soon, you little whore."

And with that he took off. He disappeared into the parking lot, leaving her on the freezing ground, naked and bloody. She saw his car speed off and she curled into a ball, sobbing and trembling violently. She could feel the blood oozing out rapidly from between her legs and her entire body ached. She reached for her purse, which sat in the pile of her clothing, and grabbed her phone. Six missed calls from her dad. She hit redial and rocked herself as she listened to it ring. "Rachel! Where the hell have you been? We called you and you didn't answer. We were worried."

"Daddy, I need help. I was attacked." She choked out through a sob. "Please, Daddy. Help me."

Hiram felt his heart stop at his daughter's words. He almost dropped the phone. He grabbed his coat and started for the front door, signaling for Leroy to follow. "I'm on my way, Rachel. Stay on the phone with me. Are you still at the Lima Bean?"

"Yes." She whispered huskily. Her body was growing numb, yet the pain was still so intense.

"What's going on?" Leroy asked nervously as he hopped into the passenger side of the car.

"Dad and I are on our way." Hiram swallowed the lump in his throat as he pulled out of the driveway. "Rachel's hurt. She said she was attacked."

Leroy froze as a million thoughts ran through his head. His daughter was attacked. What did that mean? Was she attacked by an animal or a person? How badly was she hurt? How did this happen?

"Are you hurt?" Hiram asked.

"Y-yes. Everything h-hurts." She cried, her teeth chattering wildly.

"We're almost there. Is anyone around?"

"N-no. I'm in the woods. H-he left." Her eye lids grew heavy and she so badly wanted to shut them, but she was too scared. "I'm tired."

"Rachel, stay awake." Hiram shouted. She was tired? Did that mean she was approaching unconsciousness? How badly was she hurt? "We're pulling in now."

The tires screeched as Hiram swerved into the parking lot. Leroy grabbed a flashlight from the glove compartment before hopping out of the car and sprinting towards the woods behind the coffee shop. "Rachel? Rachel, where are you?"

They both paused when the sounds of sobs met their ears. Leroy turned to find his daughter curled in fetal position a few feet ahead, her back facing them. They both raced towards her, feeling their hearts stop as they examined the scene more carefully.

Her clothes were strewn nearby, torn and dirty. She was shivering violently, but they didn't know if it was due to the freezing temperature or fear.

"Rachel…" Leroy began, pulling his coat off. He gasped when he caught a better glimpse of her body, battered and bloody. He pulled his coat around her, his heart breaking when she flinched. He turned his head toward Hiram. "Call 911."

Hiram nodded, quickly dialing the numbers on his phone. "Take her to the car to warm her up."

Leroy knelt before Rachel, slowly reaching a hand out to her. "Rachel, it's me, Dad. I'm going to pick you up to take you to the car so we can warm you up. An ambulance is on their way, okay?"

"N-no!" Her voice cracked as she shook her head. "I want to go home and sh-shower."

It took everything in Leroy to keep himself from crying. He was going to kill whoever did this to his daughter. "I know, star, but you need help."

"Ev-everything hurts." Rachel's whisper was barely audible as she struggled to keep her eyes focused on her father.

"I know. It's going to be alright." Leroy said softly as he gently scooped her into his arms, bridal style. She whimpered, grasping onto his shirt tightly. "I'm sorry, pumpkin."

Hiram opened the back door when they approached the car. He ran around to the front, turning the car on, and turning on the heat. Leroy slipped in the back of the car, holding Rachel in his arms.

Her eyes fluttered shut before opening again. "I-I'm so t-tired."

"No, stay awake, Rachel." Leroy urged. "Fight it, Rachel."

Sirens screamed in the distances, growing louder with each passing seconds. Flashing lights illuminated the dark sky as they approached the parking lot. Two police cars sped into the parking lot, followed by an ambulance.

Leroy hopped out of the car with Rachel still in his arms and ran to the gurney the ambulance had just pulled out. He gently laid his daughter on the gurney and pressed a ginger kiss to her forehead. "You're going to be okay, Rachel."

A man in a paramedic uniform, who appeared to be in his thirties, hovered above Rachel. He poked and prodded at her, only causing further distress to the frightened girl. "St-stop! P-please don't touch me!"

"What the hell is wrong with you? That is not protocol, especially to a traumatized patient." A woman, whose dark hair was pulled back, whispered angrily to the man. She softened her voice as she stood beside Rachel. "Hi Rachel, my name is Sara. I know you're hurt and scared, but we're not going to hurt you, okay? Can you tell me how old you are?"

"Fourteen."

Sara's face faltered for a second. "Okay, We're going to help you and take you to the hospital. Do you want your dad to ride with us in the ambulance?"

"D-Daddy." Rachel whimpered.

Hiram nodded, turning towards his husband. "I'll go. Go home and change and bring her some comfy clothes. I'll meet you at the hospital."

Leroy nodded, glancing down at his shirt that was tainted with his daughter's blood. He took the keys from Hiram and kissed him on the forehead. "Keep me posted until I get there."

They loaded Rachel into the ambulance and paramedics scrambled to help her, which only seemed to further frighten the girl. Hiram stood by her head, holding onto her hand and whispering soothing words. "You're going to be okay, pumpkin. These people are going to help you. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Lucy, Start an IV. James, cover her with blankets, I'm suspecting hypothermia. Amanda, apply pressure to the wound on her left knee." Sara commanded, grabbing a towel. "Rachel, I know you're very scared, but just remember that we're helping you. I'm going to put a towel in between your legs to help stop the bleeding, okay? I want you to focus on my face. I'm not going to hurt you."

Rachel fixed her eyes on the woman before her, but she struggled to focus. There were too many people touching her. She felt too much. This was all too much for her. She thrashed when she felt Sara's hands on her inner thighs. These hands were gentle, much different from Jason's rough ones, but she couldn't seem to separate the two. "N-no! Please!"

"Shh, it's okay. I need you to relax so you don't hurt yourself further. I'm just putting a towel here." Sara soothed as she squeezed the towel in between Rachel's legs.

The vehicle suddenly came to a stop and they began to usher Rachel into the emergency room, Hiram following behind. "Fourteen-year-old girl, suspected sexual assault, and hypothermia."

The several voices faded in Rachel's ears. She couldn't focus on anything other than the overwhelming fear and pain. She wanted to close her eyes and succumb to the darkness her body was craving, but she was too scared. She was too scared she would see him if she closed her eyes.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." A nurse said to Hiram.

"I can't stay with my daughter? She's very scared."

"I'm sorry, but you can't be in here." She frowned sympathetically. "I promise I will get you as soon as you are allowed back in."

"Thanks." Hiram sighed, gently pulling his hand away from Rachel's. "Sweetheart, I can't stay in here, but I'm going to be right outside in the waiting room, okay? The doctors are going to help you."

"No! Don't leave me, p-please." She sobbed, reaching out for him.

"I can't, I'm sorry. But you're safe now. I promise." Hiram started for the door; his heart breaking with every whimper and sob that escaped from his only daughter.

"No! Stop it! P-please." Rachel thrashed at the surrounding doctors and nurses. There were too many people.

Hiram stepped out of the room, regretting it at soon as the door closed behind him. He closed his eyes at the sounds of Rachel's terrified and pained cries. He wasn't completely sure of what happened to Rachel, but by Rachel's reactions and injuries it was assumed that she had been raped. She was only fourteen. She was too young to go through something like this.

Hiram spent the past fourteen years doing everything to keep his daughter happy and safe and suddenly that all came crashing down. It felt so surreal; like some kind of horrible nightmare that he couldn't wake up from. He's read about this in the newspaper, seen it on the news or shows like CSI, but never did he think his daughter- his baby girl- would go through something as horrible as she did.

There were a million thoughts swarming through his mind. Was she raped like the doctors said; like it appeared? How badly was she hurt? Who hurt her and why? Where was the person that hurt her? Would she be okay? Would she ever be able to get through this? Why did he let her go to the Lima Bean tonight? Why didn't he go look for her when she didn't answer his calls?

Guilt was consuming him. If he hadn't let her go to the café, this would never have happened. However, the thing that was really bothering him was the fact that he didn't go there when he and Leroy started to worry. She told them she would probably be no longer than eight and that she would call if she needed a ride otherwise she would just walk the short distance to the house. Leroy began to worry when the clock hit nine and his daughter still was not home. Hiram was the one who insisted she probably decided to stay longer. It was past ten when they both began to worry, knowing that the Lima Bean had already closed. They had called her phone countless times and received her voicemail time after time. Yet neither of them thought to go to the Lima Bean to make sure she was okay. Hiram told his husband that her friend, who was possibly meeting her there, showed up and the two went somewhere else. If he had just gotten in his car to check on her, he could have prevented all of this.

If only he could go back in time.

 _Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Review!_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter3

Rachel gawked at the wall before her as tears streamed down her bruised cheeks. She cried silently for all that she lost in the past four hours. She was exhausted, but sleeping was the last thing she wanted to do. She was too scared to close her eyes and the pain was overbearing. Her entire body ached. All she wanted was to feel nothing.

She flinched when the door opened. Her fathers entered both wearing looks of despair. Leroy forced a smile as he strolled towards the bed. "Hey baby girl, how are you feeling?"

Rachel glanced at him before returning her gaze back to the wall ahead. She didn't answer. She was feeling too much and she would do anything to make it stop.

"Rachel sweetie, the police want to talk to you in a little while." Hiram said softly, but Rachel remained silent. "Rachel, please say something."

"What do you want me to say?" She whispered huskily. Waves of nausea arose in her stomach.

"Who did this to you?" Leroy asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I don't want to talk about it." Rachel muttered, taking deep breaths in attempt to calm her nauseous stomach.

"You're going to have to tell the police." Leroy said.

"I just want to forget!" Rachel shouted, her voice cracking mid-sentence. More tears tumbled down her face.

"Okay, it's okay." Hiram soothed. "You don't have to talk about it right now."

There was a knock on the door before it opened and a nurse stepped into the room. "How are you doing, hon?"

Rachel glanced at the woman. "Not too good."

"I'm Susan, by the way." The nurse smiled towards Rachel's fathers. "I'll be Rachel's night nurse."

"I'm Hiram and this is Leroy. We're Rachel's fathers."

Susan held up a medicine cup with a blue pill and a glass of water. "It's time to take this."

"Wh-what is it?" Rachel asked, taking the glass of water with her uninured wrist.

"Emergency contraception." The nurse pressed her lips in a thin line.

Unshed tears blurred her vision as she struggled to hold them back. Pregnancy wasn't something that had crossed her mind. She took the pill and swallowed it with the water. A sob escaped her lips.

"It's going to be okay." Susan reassured as she gently stroked Rachel's arm.

Sweat began to bead on Rachel's forehead and her body began to shake. She could feel the bile rising in her throat. "I think I'm going to throw up."

Susan grabbed a basin and quickly pushed it in front of Rachel. Rachel leaned over it, emptying the contents of her stomach. Susan gathered Rachel's soft curls in her hand and held it back while Rachel continued to gag. Once Rachel was done, Susan handed her a tissue and took the basin into the connected bathroom.

"Why is she throwing up?" Hiram asked with concern as he gently rubbed Rachel's back.

"It could be a variety of reasons; shock, pain, a bad reaction to one of the medications, a combination of all those things." Susan said as she placed the clean basis in front of Rachel. "Are you still feeling nauseous?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes."

"What about the pill? I'm sure she vomited that up." Leroy said.

"Yes, more than likely. We give her another one in twelve hours, but it won't be as effective without both doses. However, that itself can cause nausea and if we give it to her while she is already vomiting, it can cause other problems, such as dehydration." Susan explained. "Rachel, I hate to ask you this, but did the person who assaulted you…ejaculate inside of you?"

Rachel let out a sob as she nodded her head. She pulled the basin closer and vomited into it. Hiram sighed and held back his daughter's hair, while gently rubbing her back.

Susan waited until she was done vomiting before she started for the door. "I'm going to go talk to her doctor to see what we should do. Maybe an anti-nausea pill."

"Thank you." Leroy forced a smile before he made his way closer to his daughter.

"I want to go home." Rachel whined, resting her head against the pillows.

"I know, but you can't. You're going to have to stay here for a few days."

Rachel felt her body begin to shake as her temperature rose. She grabbed the basin and began to vomit again. She spent the next four hours throwing up. They had given her an anti-nausea pill, waited an hour, and then gave her a second dose of the emergency contraceptive, but she began to throw up within twenty minutes of taking that. After taking another anti-nausea pill, the vomiting seemed to have finally ended.

The doctor stepped into the room, gently smiling at the three. "Are you still feeling nauseous, Rachel?"

"Only a little."

"Good, the pill must have finally kicked in." The doctor said. "We're not going to give you another dose of the emergency contraceptive."

"But didn't she throw the other ones up?" Leroy questioned with concern.

"Most likely. However, even with the anti-nausea pill, she still threw up with and now we have the concern of dehydration, which is already an issue. The dehydration factor outweighs the concern of pregnancy, which may not even occur. "

"Are we even positive as to why she is throwing up?" Hiram asked as he gently rubbed his daughter's back.

"I think it's a combination of pain and shock and we only furthered the problem by giving her the emergency contraception." Dr. Robbins explained. "Rachel, I know you really don't want to, but the police are here to speak with you. I tried to get them to come later so you could sleep, but they insist they talk to you as soon as possible."

Rachel only nodded, too tired to argue. Dr. Robbins disappeared into the hall before returning several minutes later with a woman in her mid-thirties wearing a police uniform. Rachel was grateful it was a woman because she didn't think she would be able to handle a man, other than her fathers, in the room.

"Hi, I'm Officer Greene, but you can call me Nicole. What's your name?"

Rachel looked at the woman nervously. "R-Rachel Berry."

"Hi Rachel. I know you've been through a lot tonight and that you're scared, but I need to get some details to protect and help you. We want to catch the person that hurt you so he can't hurt you or anyone else again. I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but I'm going to ask you some questions and I need you to be as specific and honest as you can. We can take a break at any time. Okay?" Nicole's voice was soft and sympathetic as she spoke to the frightened girl.

Rachel nodded.

"Do you know who did this to you?"

Rachel glanced away. "His name i-is…J-Jason. I…I don't know his last name."

"Did he tell you his name?"

"Yeah. I was studying at the Lima Bean Café and he came in and started t-talking to me. He…he was flirting with me. He…seemed nice." Rachel felt tears stinging her eyes. "Oh he said he was a junior at Carmel high school."

"Good, you're doing great." Nicole said. "What did he look like?"

Rachel paused for a moment. She didn't want to think about that. She didn't want to recall his appearance. "He…he had dark hair, almost black, and short. His eyes were brown. He was pretty tall, muscular. He was wearing a red shirt and jeans. He had a faded scar on his forehead-he told me it was from when he fell into the coffee table when he was little."

"What time did he arrive at the café?"

"Around six."

"So he came into the café and started talking to you, correct?"

"He looked at me when he came in, ordered a drink, and started talking to me. We introduced ourselves and he sat down."

Nicole scribbled across her notepad. "Then what happened?"

"We talked until someone who worked there told us they were closing."

"What did you talk about?"

"A lot of things. I told him things about myself, like about my childhood and my hobbies. We both are into theater. He's apparently in the glee club at his school." Rachel explained as she tried to recall the information they exchanged between each other. "I c-can't remember everything. We talked for hours just about our lives. He seemed normal and sweet. He was flirting. Any chance he could get he would tell me I was pretty or smart."

"What happened after the café closed?"

"We went out to the parking lot and talked a little bit more there. The woman that worked there left. We were the only ones left; she was waiting for us to leave so she could close. After she left, I told him I should call my dads and get home. H-he wanted to go see a movie or to take me to his house, but I told him I had to go home. That's when he got angry. It's like he turned into a completely different person. He grabbed my wrist and tried pulling me into his car. I was starting to get nervous. I realized he wasn't the sweet guy I thought he was. I told him to let go, but…he-he wouldn't and he…h-he dragged me to the w-woods." Rachel felt tears stinging her eyelids as she recalled the horrific memories.

"What happened after that?" Nicole encouraged Rachel to continue as she peeled her eyes off her notepad.

"He…h-he told me to…t-take off my cl-clothes." Rachel choked out, finally letting the tears cascade down her face.

Hiram closed his eyes for a moment. He didn't know if he could handle listening to the torture his baby girl had gone through. He glanced to the other side of Rachel's bed where Leroy stood, wearing a matching look of despair.

"Th-that's when I knew what…what he was going to do." Rachel continued as her tears fell harder. "I tried to run, but he was too quick. He…he started to take off my clothes and t-touch me. He was so rough. I tried to fight, I did, but he was so much stronger than me. I kept telling him to stop and to get off and that he was hurting me, but he didn't listen. He…he kissed me all over, but even that was rough. He didn't really even k-kiss; it was more like b-biting. I kept fighting him, but that only made him beat me harder. Eventually he got all my clothes off and he…he held my wrists above my head and I screamed for him to stop, I kept telling him no, but he…h-he…"

Hiram took Rachel's hand in his as she let out a sob. "Shh, it's okay, sweetie."

"He…he…did it and it hurt so badly. I begged him to stop, but h-he just kept going and I tried to get away, but he was on top of me and holding me down and hitting me and everything just hurt so much. Wh-when he…finished, he had fun and that he w-wanted to do it a-again. Then he left and I called my dads."

"You're doing great, Rachel. I wish I didn't have to ask you questions, but unfortunately it's mandatory. I know it's hard, but I need very specific details." Nicole said as she looked up at Rachel. "You said he touched you all over. Can you clarify exactly where he touched you?"

Rachel held back a sob as images flashed through her mind. "My…my chest and…under my…sk-skirt."

"Did he touch your vagina?"

"Yes."

"Did he at any point insert his fingers or a foreign object into you vagina?"

Rachel looked away ashamed as she cried harder. "Y-yes. His…fingers."

"Did he perform oral sex on you?"

Rachel bit down on her lip in attempt to stop the constant stream of tears that flowed down her cheeks. "Y-yes."

"Did he force you to perform oral sex on him?"

"N-no."

"Where did he strike you?"

"Everywhere." Rachel said. "My stomach a lot. There was nowhere specific. He didn't care where he hurt me, he punched, hit, kicked, bit me everywhere."

"Did he insert his penis into your vagina?"

Rachel erupted into sobs as she nodded her head. "Yes."

"Do you need to take a minute?" Nicole asked, frowning at the broken girl.

Rachel only nodded, burying her face in her hands. She flinched when she felt arms wrap around her, but reminded herself that it was only her daddy. "I…I can't d-do this."

"You're doing great, Rachel. We're almost done." Nicole reassured, feeling her heartbreak for the young girl.

Rachel wiped at her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. You can continue."

"Did he insert his penis, fingers, or any foreign objects any place else on your body?"

Rachel shook her head. "No."

"Did he have any weapons?"

"No."

"Did he ejaculate inside of you?"

Rachel began to cry again as the nausea returned. "Y-yes."

"I think that's all. If you have any questions and concerns, or if you hear from or see this guy, don't hesitate to call me." Nicole handed a card to Leroy. "Rachel, good luck with everything. We'll do everything we can to find this guy. You'll get through this. You're very strong."

"Thank you." Rachel whispered.

"Thank you so much." Leroy said before Nicole exited the room.

Rachel scooted down so she was in lying position. Hiram pushed her hair behind her ear and bent down to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Go to sleep, pumpkin. You must be exhausted."

"I'm too scared to sleep." She muttered. She was beyond exhausted; she had been awake for twenty-six hours.

Hiram exchanged heartbroken looks with his husband. All he wanted to do was take the pain away from his daughter. "It's okay, sweetheart. Dad and I will be with you. You're safe now. Sleeping will help you heal."

Rachel succumbed to her exhaustion, closing her eyes and drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

 _Thanks for reading! Just so everyone knows, I will try to update every one-two weeks, however the fall semester starts Monday so things may get busy and sometimes the updates get pushed further apart. I'm planning on getting a lot of the sequel done this week so hopefully I'll have that posted by the beginning of September._

 _Also for any of The Fosters fans, I have been writing a Fosters fanfiction and plan to have that up before the winter._

 _Review!_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rachel gawked at the wall ahead as she lied in her bed where she had been since she arrived home yesterday, after a week in the hospital. She only moved when she needed to use the bathroom. Images flashed on the TV, but she paid no attention to it.

There was a knock on the door before Hiram appeared in her doorway, holding a tray of food. "Hi sweetheart, I made your favorite soup."

"I'm not hungry." Rachel muttered, peeling her eyes off the wall to glance at her father.

Hiram sighed as he placed the tray on her nightstand. "Rachel, you have to eat."

"I'm not hungry." She repeated.

"Well I'll leave it there in case you do get hungry. But you'll have to eat at least a little bit in a little while so you can take your medicine." Hiram said, taking a seat on her bed. He placed a hand on her leg, his heartbreaking when she flinched. "Can I do something for you?"

Tears sprang to her once sparkling eyes. "Can you make everything go away?"

"No, unfortunately I can't." He frowned. He would do anything to take this misery away from his baby girl. "Do you want to talk?"

She shook her head, sniffling.

"I know you want to forget about it, but bottling it in isn't going to help." Hiram said, but Rachel remained silent. "Dad is going to call the psychologist today."

"I don't want to go." Rachel whispered hoarsely.

"I know, but you need help." Hiram smiled sadly. "Why don't you come downstairs for a little while? Maybe get out of your bed?"

"I don't want to. It hurts to move." Rachel cried.

Hiram took a deep breath as he stood. "Your body will start healing soon. I'll be downstairs with Dad. Shout or call if you need us."

Rachel watched as her father left the room, closing the door behind him. She was pleading her mind to terminate the horrible memories that invaded her head, but no matter what she did, the images remained. Tears traced a trail down her battered face. She couldn't take it anymore.

She winced as she hauled her aching body off the bed. She slowly made her way into the bathroom, each step strengthening the pain. She threw open the medicine cabinet, grabbing a razor from the shelf. She ran her thumb over the glistening blade. She wanted to end this. She wanted to end the pain and misery she was feeling. Without another thought, she shoved the blade against her arm, tearing open the bruised skin. Blood spurted from the wound, splashing onto the tiles beneath her. She pushed it harder against her flesh as the room began to spin. Black spots danced in her vision and her legs grew weak. She collapsed to the floor, feeling her body slowly succumb to the darkness that was threatening to overtake her. The blade dropped to the floor beside her with a clink as her body fell lifeless.

Hiram poured a glass of water before grabbing the bottle of pills that sat on the kitchen counter. He glanced at his husband, who sat at the kitchen island, his eyes glued to the computer screen as he researched help for his daughter. "I'm bringing her medicine up to her."

"Okay." Leroy said, peeling his eyes off the screen.

Hiram climbed the stairs and knocked on the door with a gold star on it. He opened it slowly when he heard no response, but he found the bed empty. "Rachel?"

He placed the water and pill bottle on the dresser and knocked on the connecting bathroom door. "Rachel? Are you in there, sweetie?"

He grew uneasy as he heard no response. He opened the door, his stomach dropping and his eyes widening as he found his daughter sprawled on the bathroom floor with blood sputtering from the gash on her arm. "Oh my god! Leroy! Call 911! Call 911!"

Hiram grabbed the bath towel on the door and pressed it to the wound. He felt for a pulse, feeling slightly relieved at the faint throb beneath his fingertips. His heart was pounding in his chest and he felt tears spring to his eyes. "Why Rachel? Why?"

Leroy surged into the bathroom with a phone in his hand. Nausea overwhelmed him as his eyes settled on his daughter. His fingers fumbled against the buttons on the phone as he dialed 911.

Hiram began to cry as he pressed on the gash with the towel. His daughter was trying to commit suicide. Everything felt so surreal. It felt as though he was watching his family fall apart from afar. It was like a never-ending nightmare.

Sirens were faint in the distance. They grew louder and louder as they approached the Berry house until they were blaring. Leroy darted out of the room and down the stairs to open the door. Hiram scooped his daughter in his arms, taking note of how light she felt. She was quickly disappearing into bones since she was put in the hospital. The scary thing was that she barely had anything to lose to begin with.

He met the paramedics at the bottom of the stairs where they were waiting with a gurney. He slipped her onto it gently. The once white towel wrapped around her arm was now heavy with blood. "She…she tried to…kill herself. There was a razor on the floor next to her."

The paramedic nodded as two others whisked Rachel outside. "Any events that led to this?"

Hiram and Leroy exchanged heartbroken glances. Leroy cleared his throat before speaking up. "She was…raped a week ago."

The man cringed. "I'm sorry. I know it looks bad, but chances are she will be okay. You did a good job wrapping the towel around the wound and applying pressure. Unfortunately, I'm only allowed to take one in the ambulance."

"You go. I'll meet you there." Leroy said, grabbing his keys from the tray on the table.

Hiram nodded, following the paramedic outside and into the ambulance. Tears began to tumble down his cheeks as he stared at his daughter's pale and fragile form on the gurney. The drive to the emergency felt like a lifetime. They rushed her into the emergency room, and a nurse stopped Hiram outside the door. "I'm sorry sir, but I can't let you into the room. It's protocol. I'll keep you updated."

Hiram nodded. "Thanks."

He strolled into the waiting room, pacing back and forth. He couldn't sit. Not while his daughter was lying on a table because she tried to end her life. He couldn't even comprehend how they got here. His baby, the girl whose smile always lit up the room, who was always bouncing with joy and passion, tried to kill herself. He felt rage ignite within him. He wanted to kill the boy who did this to her; who broke his daughter.

Leroy scurried into the waiting room, embracing his husband in his arms. "I just got a call from Nicole, the detective working on Rachel's case. They arrested the boy, Jason Greyback."

"Jail doesn't do enough justice to what he did to her. Somebody needs to make him feel the pain she is feeling."

"He's only sixteen so he just ruined his entire future."

Hiram pulled out of his husband's arms. "Sixteen? How does somebody commit such a horrible crime at sixteen? Are they going to try him as a minor?"

"It's hard to tell. He's sixteen, but he committed an adult crime. I'm going to call Christina. I can't work on this case, it's too personal." Leroy said. "It's taking everything in me to not go to the jail and beat this son of a bitch."

Hiram nodded, rubbing his face with his hands. He just needed to know that his daughter was okay. "I just don't understand how he could do this to her."

It was nearly an hour before the doctor made an appearance in the waiting room. Hiram and Leroy both jumped up from their chairs and clasped each other's hand. "Is she okay?"

"Physically yes. She lost a lot of blood so she's very weak, but they stitched up the laceration. Her arm will probably be sore for a few days, but it will heal fine. However, we have to keep her for twenty four hours for suicide watch. A psychiatrist will be in within the next hour to talk to Rachel. She also specializes in rape counseling." The doctor explained before frowning. "Your daughter is very traumatized and she doesn't seem to regret what she did."

"She just got out of the hospital yesterday after being there for a week. We were downstairs researching therapists when she did this. She doesn't want to go though and she refuses to talk." Hiram said dejectedly. "We're so worried about her."

"She went through a very traumatic experience and she's only fourteen. It's going to take a lot of time and work for her to get passed this." The doctor said with a sad smile. "You can go see her; we've transferred her to the psych ward, so I'll show you the way. A nurse will be in every thirty minutes just to check on her."

"Thank you." Hiram whispered. He and Leroy followed the woman to Rachel's room. They stepped inside to find their daughter gawking at her wall ahead. "Hey pumpkin."

Rachel's eyes moved to her father's, but she remained silent.

"Rachel, please do not ever scare us like that again." Leroy said.

"You weren't supposed to find me." Rachel whispered, glancing down at her lap.

It took everything in Hiram to hold back his tears. "Rachel, we love you more than anything and I know this is hard right now, but you will get through this. You have so much to live for."

Rachel's lower lips trembled as she looked at her fathers with pain etched in her features. "It hurts too much."

Hiram gathered his daughter in his arms as she erupted into tears. As Rachel grew older, he began to prepare himself for the day she came home crying that her heart was broken. Never did he think he'd be holding her crying because of this.

 _Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I had a spark of inspiration with the sequel so it will definitely be up within the next three weeks. Thanks for being patient._

 _Review!_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Rachel walked into the drug store with her head hung low. She made her way to the family planning aisle, picking up three pregnancy tests. She was trembling as she walked to the register, sliding them onto the counter. She refused to meet they eyes of the judgmental cashier. She handed them exact change so she wouldn't have to wait there an extra minute while the young man behind the counter counted the money.

She practically ran out of the pharmacy and stopped in the supermarket a block away. She slipped into the bathroom in the back of the store, grateful that it was empty. Rachel locked herself in a stall and pulled the three tests out of the back. Her stomach gurgled with anxiety and her face felt hot. Her eyes scanned the instructions quickly before she performed the necessary tasks.

Her heart thumped in her chest rapidly. These two minutes felt like a lifetime. These two minutes would tell her if her life would change completely again. She paced the small stall, glancing at the clock on her phone every three seconds.

Rachel inhaled deeply when the two minutes passed. Her hands were quivering as she lifted the first test. She swore she could hear her own heart beating. A small pink plus sign. She refused to believe it. It must have been a mistake. She picked up the other two, but they read the same symbol.

Rachel dropped the tests, letting them bounce against the hard floor with a clank. It couldn't be. She couldn't be pregnant. She was only fourteen. She was just a kid herself, how was she supposed to carry a baby? A baby who wasn't even created from love, but an act of violence.

"No, no, no." She whispered, shaking her head. The room was spinning and her stomach churned with nausea. She fell back against the wall to stop herself from falling. She closed her eyes in attempt to process this. She was pregnant. There was a baby growing inside of her. Jason, the monster who had broken her, had also got her pregnant.

A sob escaped her lips as tears streamed down her face. What was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to raise a child? She couldn't abort it. She would never forgive herself for that. She couldn't even eat meat because the thought of animals being slaughtered so she had more food options made her sick.

Rachel practically jumped out of her skin when she heard the bathroom door click open. She wiped her dampened cheeks and dropped the pregnancy test into her bag. She exited the stall, washed her hands, and splashed her pale face with water.

She gawked at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't recognize the girl staring back at her with red puffy eyes, a fading scar across her forehead, and missing smile. She took a deep breath before exiting the restroom.

She glanced at the time on her cell phone. She needed to get home. Her fathers would be home in fifteen minutes and she needed to be home before them. They had just started leaving her home alone again, four weeks after she was released from the hospital from her failed suicide attempt. They would only leave her for hour intervals and texted or called every ten to fifteen minutes to check on her.

She walked back to the house quickly. She feared every man she passed; feared that they had the same intentions as Jason. As she approached the house, she spotted the mailman parked by the neighbor's mailbox. However, it wasn't Bill, the mailman sitting in the driver's seat, it was Jason.

Rachel froze for a moment, dead in her tracks. Sweat beaded on her forehead and her heart pounded in her chest. She darted for the porch, practically stumbling into the front door. She fumbled with the keys, her hands trembling. Finally the door pushed open and she jumped inside, shutting and locking it behind her. She pulled out her phone and glanced out the window. Jason was no longer sitting in the driver's seat. It was now Bill sitting in the mail truck.

Rachel closed her eyes for a moment. She leaned against the wall, sliding down till she was sitting on the ground, her knees pulled to her chest. Tears tumbled down her cheeks, splashing onto her pants. She imagined him. She couldn't even walk home without seeing him. He was everywhere.

She flinched when her phone vibrated loudly from its spot on the floor. She took a deep breath and wiped away her tears before she answered it. "Hello."

"Hi pumpkin, I'm going to be about another half hour. I got stuck longer than I thought." Hiram said.

"Okay."

"You doing okay?" Hiram asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just catching up on some school work." Rachel lied. It was her plan to eventually do school work.

"The school said they would give you more time if you need. We can push off the next time the tutor comes." Hiram said. Rachel was having weekly sessions with a tutor at the house to continue her school work.

"No, I have to get it done eventually." Rachel replied. "Besides, it's a distraction and gives me something to do."

"Okay, as long as you don't push yourself too hard." Hiram said. "I'm leaving in a half-hour. I'll start dinner when I get home."

"I can cook dinner tonight."

Hiram was silent for a moment. Rachel loved to cook and bake, but since the assault, she hadn't made anything with the exception of simple sandwiches. "That would be great as long as you're okay to. I don't want you to bother your wrist."

"I'll be okay. I have one working hand." Rachel said. She needed to cook. She needed something to distract her from the millions of thoughts racing through her mind.

"Okay." Hiram smiled. "I will text you in a little while. Love you."

"Love you too." Rachel said before hanging up the phone.

Rachel leaned her head against the wall, inhaling deeply. Her mind was still struggling to process the news she had learned today. She was pregnant. Her hands slid down to her stomach, resting it upon her shirt. There was a baby growing inside of her; human being that was depending on her for everything.

What was she going to do?

 _Thanks for reading! The semester is getting pretty busy, but I will try my hardest to update every one or two weeks. I'm shooting for the sequel to be up by Sunday._

 _Review!_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rachel stood before her mirror, gawking at the small swell in her stomach. She had been staring at it for the past fifteen minutes while listening to her fathers' soft chatter from downstairs. Her stomach was in knots and her palms were sweaty. She was trying to work up the nerve to go downstairs and tell her fathers about the secret growing inside of her; the secret she had kept to herself for weeks. She inhaled deeply and dropped her baggy shirt, hiding her small bump.

Her limbs felt like they were bolted to the ground as she hauled herself towards the stairs. Her body began to tremble as she stood in the living room before her fathers who sat on the couch.

"Hey pumpkin." Hiram smiled warmly.

"Can I talk to you guys?" She asked quietly, her voice shaking slightly.

"Of course." Leroy nodded, sliding over and patting the couch between him and his husband. He exchanged hopeful glances with Hiram. Rachel hadn't talked about what happened. She had been so closed off for the past three months and it was worrying the two men.

Rachel remained standing, ignoring her father's welcoming gesture. She had rehearsed the speech in her head fifty times, but all words escaped her mind in this moment and she knew she had to blurt it out before she chickened out. "I'm pregnant."

The room fell into a heavy silence. Leroy's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped slightly as he stared at his daughter, attempting to process her words. Hiram froze with an unreadable expression drawn across his features.

"A-are you sure?" Leroy asked.

Rachel nodded, chewing on her bottom lip nervously. "I took three tests. They were all positive."

"They could be wrong though." Leroy said. Rachel couldn't be pregnant. She just turned fifteen. She was still a baby herself.

Rachel lifted her shirt to reveal the small bump. "I'm starting to show, I have morning sickness, I haven't had a period for three months, and I have heartburn a lot."

Hiram's eyes peeled away from his daughter's face to look at her stomach. He felt sick. "This can't be happening."

"Okay, it's okay." Leroy said with a deep breath looking between his husband and daughter. "There are options."

"Rachel, have you considered an abortion?" Hiram asked gently.

Rachel was taken aback by her father's suggestion. "An abortion?"

"Dad makes a good suggestion. I think an abortion is the best option." Leroy's voice was soft as he kept his eyes on his daughter.

"You want me to kill _my baby?_ This is _my_ baby. It's half of me and it didn't ask for this! This child is innocent!" Rachel was feeling anger rise within her.

"Rachel, you're dealing with enough already and now to throw a pregnancy on top of all of this?" Leroy said. "The temple will excuse it for something like this."

"This has nothing to do with religion! This has to do with the fact that this is _my_ child! Yes I am dealing with a lot and do you really think feeling guilty for the rest of my life because I _killed my own child_ is going to help? I would _never_ forgive myself for that." Rachel's voice grew louder with each sentence, furious with her fathers. "I am not getting an abortion because I love this child already. I might be young and it might not be the right time and this baby was created out of something horrible, but this baby is _my baby_ and it's been growing inside of me for three months already and I love him or her."

Hiram and Leroy glanced at one another. Leroy took a step forward towards his daughter. "Rachel, you can't…"

"Leroy, maybe we should drop this for now." Hiram shot his husband a warning look.

"Have you considered adoption?" Leroy asked his daughter.

Rachel let out a puff of air and her shoulders dropped. She turned on her feet and started for the stairs. "Thank you so much for supporting me."

Hiram glared at his husband at his daughter's sarcastic and bitter remark. "Rachel…"

"No! I thought you would help me and support me!" Rachel spun back around, gritting her teeth furiously. "I've been working up the nerves to tell you for three months and I told myself I was being stupid for being nervous because you've done nothing but support and love me and I guess I wasn't being stupid. I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm not getting an abortion, but I've considered adoption. But honestly I have no idea what I'm going to do and I thought you would listen to me and help me make a choice, not force your opinions on me. I've been forced into doing enough things lately."

Hiram watched as Rachel stormed up the stairs. He jumped slightly at the sound of her bedroom door slamming shut. He sighed as he turned towards Leroy. "Look what you did."

"You're the one who suggested the abortion first." Leroy accused, throwing his hands in the air.

"I asked her if she thought about it once. I didn't try to convince her to get one over and over even after she clearly stated she wasn't." Hiram retorted.

"Our daughter is pregnant! She is fifteen and she has a baby growing inside of her. We are going to be grandparents." Leroy kept his voice low but firm. "She's not pregnant because she made some stupid mistake; she's pregnant because she was raped. She tried to kill herself less than three months ago. Do you really think she can handle being pregnant?"

"Rachel is strong. She will get through this, all of this." Hiram said. "Honestly, she can't handle an abortion. She is a vegan because she loves animals too much. She cries during Jaws because she feels bad for the shark. She rescues bugs from the pool. She almost had a panic attack when she _thought_ she accidentally ate meat. Do you honestly think she can recover from the guilt of terminating her pregnancy?"

"She is fifteen. She is a child! Her childhood is going to be over if she keeps this baby."

"Her childhood ended the minute that monster decided to assault her." Hiram seethed through gritted teeth.

Leroy wasn't sure if Hiram's anger was directed towards him or Jason. "She needs to focus on recovering. You and I both know how much work and responsibility a child is and how much it changes your life; takes over your life. And that was when we had months to prepare and wanted one and were settled down in our lives. She is fifteen; a freshman in _high school_. What about her dreams? What about her school? Her singing and dancing and Broadway?"

"We _help_ her. She can continue with the tutor homeschooling her and if she wants to go back after the baby is born then we hire a babysitter on the days we can't take care of it. She can still get her dreams and Broadway and do what she loves. It just might be pushed back a few years or be a little harder to get. But we will be there for her because we are her parents."

"She needs to focus on getting better right now." Leroy retorted.

"It doesn't matter what you think because it's her decision. And no matter her decision we need to stand by her and support her."

"And what happens when she has the baby and resents it?" Leroy asked bitterly.

Hiram sighed with annoyance and squinted his eyes at his husband. "I can't even believe you right now. Do you know our daughter? She already told us she loves the baby. And I told you, we support her no matter what. If that did happen, we would deal with it from there and maybe take the route of adoption."

Leroy opened his mouth to speak, but Hiram interjected.

"If you don't want to support our daughter then feel free to walk out that door." Hiram pointed to the front door angrily before he stormed up the stairs.

 _Uh oh! Everyone is mad at each other! Thanks for reading! I'm so sorry for the delay and for those of you who read the sequel and thought I was updating sooner. I had a really busy semester and then got sick. But I am feeling much better and have a lot of free time ahead of me. Thank you for being so patient!_

 _Review!_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rachel read the same line of the parenting magazine for the umpteenth time. She fidgeted in her chair, releasing an impatient sigh. Her stomach churned with anxiety. She couldn't focus on the article in the magazine. She peeled her eyes off the page for a moment but regretted it when she noticed the judging eyes of a nearby woman, who appeared to be in the middle of her pregnancy. Rachel normally didn't care what others thought of her, but right now she wanted to stand up and shout that she wasn't a stupid irresponsible teenager, but that the pregnancy was practically forced on her.

"Rachel Berry?"

Rachel placed the magazine on the coffee table as she stood. She pulled her bag over her shoulder and started for the door where the nurse stood.

"Do you want us to come in with you?"

"No, you can wait here. I'll be okay." Rachel tried to keep her voice steady in attempt to hide her nerves. She followed the young blonde wearing cat scrubs down the hall. The nurse led her into an examining room. Rachel hopped onto the table and the nurse grabbed the blood pressure cuff from the wall.

"My name is Amy by the way." She smiled as she wrapped the cuff around Rachel's arm.

Rachel returned the smile. "I'm Rachel."

"You're blood pressure is 135 over 90. A little high, but nothing to be alarmed about. We'll just have to keep an eye on it." Amy said, scribbling the number on Rachel's chart. "I'm just going to take some blood."

Rachel nodded and watched Amy prepare the tubes. Rachel held out her arm and Amy tied a band on her upper arm. She pressed on a vein before slipping the needle beneath the surface of Rachel's delicate skin.

When she finished, she placed a gauze pad with tape over the tiny puncture. "Okay Dr. Stevens will be with you shortly."

"Thank you." Rachel said before the nurse left, closing the door behind her. Her eyes wandered to the pregnancy and baby posters decorating the yellow walls. She flinched when the door opened and her eyes darted to the door. A woman with light brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders in gentle waves entered the room wearing a white coat and beige dress pants. She appeared to be in her mid-thirties and Rachel assumed this was Dr. Stevens.

Her heels clicked against the tiled floors as she walked over to Rachel, extending her hand with a warm smile. "Hi, I am Dr. Stevens. You must be Rachel."

"Yes." Rachel nodded, shaking the woman's hand.

"So you're approximately sixteen weeks along?" Dr. Stevens asked, her eyes scanning the file in her hand.

"Yes."

"You're young." Dr. Stevens said, peeling her eyes off the file to look at Rachel. "Do you know what your plans are for the baby?"

"I…I think I'm keeping it." Rachel replied.

"How come the family history is only half filled?" Dr. Stevens questioned as she observed Rachel's papers.

"My mother was a surrogate. I have two dads so we're not really sure about her family history." Rachel responded.

"Is the father of the baby involved?" She asked gently.

Rachel felt tears sting her eyes. "I…he…I was r-raped."

Dr. Stevens frowned at Rachel's broken whisper. The girl sitting before her was so young. It wasn't fair that she had to go through this. "I'm very sorry. I wouldn't have asked such sensitive questions if I had known."

"No, it's okay. I had to tell you anyway." Rachel said quietly, quickly wiping at the tear that escaped her eye.

"Did you go to the hospital or a doctor following the assault?"

"My dads called 911 and I was taken to the ER. I was badly beaten too." Rachel explained.

Dr. Stevens felt sympathy towards the young brunette. "Was there gynecological damage?"

"Yes, I had severe…vaginal tearing and they had to do stitches. My cervix was also bruised." Rachel reached for her bag and pulled out several papers stapled together. She handed it towards Dr. Stevens. "My dads told me to bring this. It's the hospital record with all of my injuries and everything."

Dr. Stevens took the paper with a small smile. "Thank you, this is very helpful. Your dads are smart men. Are they supportive?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes very. One of them was trying to push abortion, but he's starting to come around."

"A strong support system is very important." Dr. Stevens smiled before returning to the records in her hands. Her eyes scanned the paper before meeting Rachel's. "Your injuries should have no effect on your pregnancy. However, it could affect delivery, but it's something we will have to monitor. Were you sexually active prior to the assault?"

"No." She whispered as she shook her head.

"Do you smoke or drink or do drugs?"

"No."

"Good." Dr. Stevens grinned. "I'm not going to do a Pap smear or pelvic exam since you've had both done recently. I will have to do a pelvic exam at some future appointments, but I don't want to put you through that today since you're probably already nervous."

"Thank you." Rachel whispered. She didn't think she would be able to handle that right now.

Dr. Stevens stood and made her way to the sink to wash her hands. "Lay back on the table. Let's get do an ultrasound."

Rachel took a deep breath and leaned back. She lifted her baggy sweater, revealing the small bump.

Dr. Stevens slipped on a pair of latex gloves and held up a bottle. "This might feel a little cold."

Rachel gently flinched as Dr. Stevens squirted the gooey substance onto her stomach and spread it around with the wand. Rachel turned her head towards the screen which now revealed a small fetus- her child. Everything suddenly felt so real. This was actually happening. There was actually a baby growing inside of her and she was actually going to be a mother. Emotions overwhelmed her and tears sprang to her eyes. She felt so much love for the baby on the screen, but she was terrified.

"Everything looks good. I can't quite tell the sex yet because of the position. Probably on your next visit. Let's listen to the heartbeat."

Rachel watched as Dr. Stevens the device over her abdomen. A gently lub-dub filled the room; like the sound of galloping horse. A small smile found Rachel's lips.

"Sounds good." Dr. Stevens nodded as she handed Rachel paper towels. "Your baby is healthy."

Rachel smiled and took the paper towels to wipe off her stomach. She sat up slowly, pulling her shirt over her bump. "Thank you."

Dr. Steven handed Rachel a picture of the sonogram before washing her hands. "I want to see you again in four weeks."

"Okay, I'll make an appointment."

"Hang in there too. You're dealing with a lot so make sure you take care of yourself." Dr. Stevens said sympathetically. She couldn't imagine what the young teenager was going through.

"I will. Thank you." Rachel smiled. She glanced down at the picture in her hand. She would take care of herself. She would do anything for the child growing inside of her.

 _I know, I am awful and the whole updating every two weeks failed. I had the idea that I would make much more progress than I did and of course work and school have been keeping me busy. I have a little more free time for the rest of February so I will do my best to make more progress and try my hardest to update some more. Thanks for being patient. I hope you enjoyed!_

 _Review!_


End file.
